


Revans Redemption

by Lamer5799



Series: The Old Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamer5799/pseuds/Lamer5799
Summary: A fanfic version of my play through of KOTOR slightly modded with Bi Bastila.





	1. Endar Spire

She was dreaming. Formless, churning swirls of crimson and violet. In the mire of abstract she could just pick out rough shapes. Moving mist that tickled at memory and whispered an elusive hint.

Something shook her and cast her shapeless dream into chaos just as it was beginning to clear. She was shaken again and her dream rippled, a stone thrown into a pool of water. A third shake and her eyes snapped open and with them her consciousness became sharp.

Explosions filled her ears and the smell of something acrid burned her nose. Through the durasteel walls of the ship she herd the hum of dying turbolasers as they sputter off shots as well as the thuds of blaster bolts hitting the outer hull. Battle. The ship was drawn into a fight while she was asleep. She must have slept through most of it because the evacuation alarm started to scream.

Instinct took over as she snapped to her feet and looked around the cabin. The door sliding open as she did. A man in a Republic military uniform rushed in with a blaster in hand.

Harried and nearly out of breath he ran through his words, “Shin! We’ve been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up, we don’t have much time!”

“Who are you?” Shin asked as she stepped back into a fighting stance.

“Ensign Trask Ulgo, I’m you bunk mate. Different shifts so we have seen much of each other.” Trask said with some agitation, the battle raging on clearly already taken its toll on him. “Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila and make sure she gets of the ship alive!”

Bastila, the name was familiar but she couldn’t quite place it.

“Who’s Bastila?” Even saying the name felt familiar.

“The one in charge of this mission. Orders are that her survival is paramount,” Trask explained and then sighed. “Look I know you're a scout and not a front line fighter, but Bastila needs every able body to pick up their weapons and fight off the Sith. Get your Gear and lets go!”

With out another word she turned to her foot locker and slid the top open. She shrugged on her uniform that offered next to no protection. Slung a sword and blaster onto her waist. Lastly she slotted in a cardio boosting implant into the socket at the base of her neck. With a curt nod she rushed past Trask and into the smoke filled hallway of the ship.

Just as she waded through the smoke the communicator in her ear buzzed and a voice came through, “this is Carth Onasi, the Sith are about to overrun our position! All hands to the bridge!”

“To the bridge then,” she said to Trask and then took a sharp turn.

* * *

They came to a stuttering halt at a sealed bulk head. The terminal to the side showed that there was atmosphere on the other side and that it was sealed to starve out the fire burning a few meters away. Shin’s fingers danced on the terminal as she sliced into the door’s systems and overrode the safety parameters. The ship was scrap already whats a small fire?

The door slid open just in time for Shin to see a fellow Republic officer get cut down by blaster fire. The smell of ozone and burning flesh biting at her sense.

In one smooth motion Shin drew her short sword in her right hand while her blaster occupied her left.

Rushing around the corner she saw two Sith soldiers in their gleaming durasteel armor. Taking advantage of their surprise at seeing her she landed three neat and precise shots on the one on the left with her blaster in a chink of their armor; the first threaded between the helmet and the chest piece and charred the thermal body glove underneath, the second brunt a whole while singing the skin, the last boiled the Sith’s flesh. The soldier fell to the deck while gurgling on their own blood.

The second soldier barely reacted to their comrade dying horrifically beside them and instead focused on Shin who was rushing forward. The soldiers repeating blaster let out a hail-fire of plasma bolts that barely missed Shin as she practically ran on all fours under them. When she closed the distance her blade flashed forward and up into another chink of the flashy Sith armor, between the crotch guard and the chest piece. Withdrawing the blade Shin slid behind the soldier and dodged the spray of blood.

“Damn.”

“Scouts may not be front line fighters but we are usually alone deep in enemy territory.”

With that offered Shin moved forward to another sealed bulk head. That slid open to two more Sith Soldiers that Shin dealt with in much the same manner as the ones in the corridor before.

Glancing around she saw that they where in a storage room.

“Grab what you can, no sense in letting everything burn up.”

Shin quickly found a discarded weapon belt with another sword and blaster. A line of thermal detonators was on one of the Sith, good find.

Time to move on.

* * *

As Shin and Trask opened a door to continue to the bridge they heard a hissing sound. The unmistakable tell of lightsabers meeting. Down the corridor red a blue clashed to create bursts of white light. A Jedi and Dark Jedi fought. Blades blurring as they moved impossibly fast. Some times they countered, some times they defended, some times they attacked, some times they seemed to do a combination of the others in the same instance that didn’t seem possible.

“Dark Jedi,” Traks hissed.

“We’ll only get in the way,” Shin told him, “duck back a bit and hope the Jedi wins.”

“That's one of the Jedi Bastilia was with,” Trask murmured.

They watched as the Jedi moved with brutal accuracy as her blue blade cleaved the Dark Jedi in two.

The victorious Jedi only gave them a weary smile before a power conduit behind her blew and killed her.

“Damn it!” Trask cursed.

“Welcome to war.” Shin murmured darkly.

* * *

Down the corridor Shin skidded to a halt as a blaster bolt came within millimeters of her nose. Her eyes traced the path of the shot and found the Sith boarders engaged with the Republic crew. A group clashed in a side corridor using their swords while at the intersection they exchanged blaster fire. Then before she could jump into the fray a Sith tossed a thermal detonator into the group in melee and killed everyone, friend and foe. It caused the Republic crew to falter slightly at the sudden loss of their comrades and left them open to be mowed down by a repeating blaster.

Shin hissed in anger as she took one of the thermal detonators she got from a dead Sith, armed it, and then skimmed it across the floor right between the legs of one of the Sith in the middle of the line. The flash and heat hit her dead on unlike the explosion in the side corridor a moment ago. But the stench of death was still the same.

Good as that was it didn’t kill all of the Sith so Shin darted forward brandishing a sword in each hand. In one move she cleaved the head from an injured Sith while she stabbed through the chink in the another's armor. The last Sith barely had time to grip the handle of their sword when Shin fell onto them. With a single flash of honed durasteel Shin took the Sith’s head clean off.

Blood began to pound in her ears as sudden rush that filled her faded.

“Glad you’re on our side,” Trask muttered.

“They’re not,” Shin offered a smirk with her dark humor. She then pointed down the corridor, “bridge is there.”

“Lets go.”

Trask set off and opened the door to find a similar scene as the intersection moments ago with Sith and crew fighting with swords. Two Sith had their backs to the door as it opened, lining up shots on what ever target they chose to shoot at. They must have just entered when Shin blew the Sith in the corridor. Never the less she didn’t even allow them to react as she rushed forward and stabbed both of them simultaneously just as a blaster bolt from the fighters outside hit bellow the window. Shin watched as in slow motion the surge of power that the plasmatized tibanna gas sent through the ship and into the power grid ended the other fight. Electricity arced between the floor and ceiling and fried everyone in the front of the bridge.

Pursing her lips Shin hopped over a console to the other door on the bridge, “Bastila isn’t here, come one.”

“She must have gotten off the ship by know.”

“If thats the case then the Sith no longer have a reason to keep the tub solid. They’ll atomize the entire thing just for taking up their time. Lets hurry to the escape pods.”

Once through the doors the other one opened reveling a Dark Jedi. A twisted and sadistic smirk plastered on his face as he ignited his lightsaber with a flourish. Two crimson blades hissed out of either end of the handle.

Trask immediately traded his blaster for a longsword, “I’ll hold him off, you get off this ship.”

“Wait!”

“You’re a better fighter, they’ll need you.”

With that Trask ran through the open door and the last thing she saw of him was his blade cutting into the control panel on the other side as the Dark Jedi came down on him.

“Damn it!” Shin cursed as the went the the third and last set of doors.

Once through her communicator buzzed again and Onasi came over it again.

“This is Carth Onasi, I’m traking you through the life support systems. Bastila’s away and you’re the last surviving crew. There’s one pod left and I can’t wait for much longer, hurry!”

Gritting her teeth Shin felt the implant begin to work as it overrode her brains signals to her heart and sent it into overdrive. Adrenalin boost with out the shakes that came with it. She ran through the corridors of the ship and only came across one lone Sith that she killed before they even realized that she was running towards them. She only stopped when her communicator buzzed in her ear, “stop!”

She obeyed and slid to a halt in another storage room, just one more room until the escape pods.

“The next room is full of Sith.”

“Roger, give me a moment.”

Shin’s eyes darted around and then landed on a security console by the next door. Tapping away at it she brought up the security feed of the next room and saw ten Sith huddled around the other door trying to break in. More than likely they where trying to get at Carth. Right next to them was a thick cable with a display and Shin smirked. Tapping away at the console she bypassed safety systems and overrode fail safes. When the prep work was done she diverted all of the power coming from the ships dying reactor through that one cable. The cable exploded and electricity arced from floor to ceiling and wall to wall as the Sith where fried.

“Not the nicest way to go,” Carth said over the comms.

“I’ve seen worse.” She wasn’t sure how or where but she knew what she said was true.

Killing the power Shin opened the door and strode over the other exit. She stopped briefly at a Sith in red armor opposed to the standard gleaming durasteel, must have been an officer. She raised an eyebrow and smirked as she picked up their sword. Flipping a switch on the cross guard caused it to vibrate. She nicked the durasteel wall and barely felt any resistance.

“Don’t mind if I do,” she hummed as she turned off the vibroblade.

Opening the door she didn’t waist time with pleasantries, “lets go.” Shin grabbed Carth by the arm and dragged him into the pod and hit the eject button.  
They both strapped in just in time to see the Endar Spire blow up into space dust.

“Just in time,” Carth commented.

As they then hit the atmosphere of the planet bellow them everything jolted. Shin looked at her harness and furrowed her eye brows, “did my harness just-”

Another jolt and the harness flew open and left Shin to the mercy of inertia during the turbulent fall tot he planet.

 


	2. The Apartments

A swirling mass of black and violet and red filled an endless void. It blocked Shins senses with a feeling being submerged in a thick substance. The sense of touch was dulled and sluggish. Sounds muffled and wet. A flash of yellow, bright and brilliant cut through the mire. Brief but attention catching. A second flash came with the cutting buzz from a lightsaber. A third flash was met with an opposing red. The buzz ended in a hiss.

An image bubbled to the fore front of the dream. A woman in Jedi robes wielding a saberstaff. A name swirls in the cluttered depths of her memory and attaches itself to the figure in the dream, Bastila.

Saber-locked with a Dark Jedi the image is too detailed to be a dream.

Bastila circled her weapon around the Dark Jedi’s and cut them down. With that the dream faded away and was replaced with an ugly, dirty grey ceiling.

“Good to see you up,” Carth said from some where outside of Shin’s view, “instead of thrashing around while you sleep. Must have been one hell of a nightmare. I’m Carth, one of the Republic Naval Pilots from the Endar Spire.”

Shin slowly rose to sit on the bed, wincing at the throbbing of her head. Leaning back against the wall she swept her eyes over the room. One large room with three doors. One has an access panel so she figures that one leads outside. The other two might be a refresher or a closet. On the wall opposite the door out are two large windows, too dirty to see out of or to look inside. Three more beds beside the one that she’s on with two against each wall. Table and chairs and a small kitchen nook. One more table littered with blaster parts. Carth was at the table covered in blaster pieces and was screwing in the last part to a blaster before looking down the sights.

“The one from the communicator,” Shin grunted, “right. I remember.”

“You’ve been in and out of it for the past few days, must be a little confusing for you. Here’s the run down. We’re safe, well safe as you can get on a Sith controlled planet. It’s Taris by the way."

“Huh?”

“The planet we’re on, Taris. One of those City Planets like Coruscant. We’re hold up in an abandoned apartment in the Upper City in one of the less than reputable districts. Your harness had a faulty latch so you got loose when we hit the atmosphere. I grabbed ya for most of the way down but we landed hard and I lost my grip. I patched you up as best as I could.”

“Guess I owe you my life then,” Shin said with a chuckled that quickly turned into a grunt.

Taking a breath she took a quick stock of herself. Felt like some broken ribs and a concussion, luckily she woke up instead of slipping into a coma.

“You don’t need to thank me. I’ve never abandoned anyone on a mission, and I’m not about to start now. Besides, I’m going to need your help.”

“With?”

“Look, Taris is under Sith controll. Their fleet is orbiting the planet, they’ve imposed martial law and have the whole planet under quarantine. I’ve been in worse spots.”

“So have I.”

Carth gave her a subtle glare. “You’re Shin Nezro, right?”

“Yeah, thats me.”

“I saw you’re service record when you came aboard the Spire. You’re a damn good scout, sometimes going kilometers deep into enemy held territory to bring back information. Got in and out of a few planet side strongholds that where called impregnable. You understand damn near every language in the galaxy too. We’re in your jurisdiction right now, deep in enemy territory with no back up coming.

“There is no way the Republic can get through the Sith blockade to help. If we’re going to find Bastila and get off this planet you’re going to be the one calling the shots.”

“Why is Bastila so important?”

“From what I know, Bastila is the key to the Republic war effort. She’s a Jedi with some rare or unique power that can swing a battle to the favor of whichever side she wants to win. We have to find her and get her off world.”

Shin closed her eyes and weighed her options. The blockade and quarantine made it near impossible. She would need to contact the criminal element of the planet. There is always some smuggler or crime lord with a ship that can slip or sneak by a blockade. Getting it would be better with a team and a Jedi is a great ally to have. Beside that she was still a scout for the Republic Military. Still had a job to do and that job was to keep Bastila safe. She hated leaving a job unfinished.

“Any idea where we should start looking?”

“While you where out I did some scouting around. There are reports of a couple of escape pods crashing into he Undercity. Thats as good a place to start as any. The Undercity is mostly controlled by Cartels and Swoop Gangs who’s enforcers have a shoot first and get rid of the body policy. We don’t want to go down there unprepared. Wouldn’t do Bastila any good if we got ourselves killed.”

Right, Bastila. Shin thought and sighed. “Sooner we start looking for Bastila the sooner we find her. Lets go.”

“Good Idea. Just keep your head down, I’ve heard horror stories of Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the Force can do terrible things to the mind, wipe away your memories or change your entire identity. But I figure that we should be okay, they’re looking for Bastila, not some grunts like us.”

With one final deep breath Shin shot up from the bed and stood with her eyes closed for a second as she figured out her balance. She swayed slightly but was other wise fine - save the broken ribs she felt, but that could be fixed with a little kolto. She opened her eyes and looked over the room again.

“Where’s my gear?” She asked.

“Foot locker,” Carth said and pointed to the plasteel box at the foot of the bed she was on.

Shin kneeled and opened it to find two weapon belts with two blasters, two short swords, and a single vibroblade longer than the short swords by thirty centimeters. After a brief moment of consideration she snapped on a belt with one of the short swords and the vibroblade, along with one of the blasters for emergencies. The belts each had a first aid pouch. On a hunch she snapped one open and found a kolto injector, the other one had one too.

“Carth,” Shin called out as she stood with one of the kolto injectors in hand, “field tip from a scout. Pull someone from a bad landing use one of these.”

Shin stabbed herself in the thigh and injected the near magical healing sludge from Manann into herself. She then grunted as she felt her head clear and the pain of her ribs stop.

She smirked at him, “does wonders for broken ribs and concussions.”

“Right,” Carth grunted and rolled his eyes

“It’s okay Carth, you’re a seat-jocky not a trooper, so you probably didn’t know about the first aid kits on the belts. They aren’t marked after all. Now, are your blasters together?”

“Yeah, lets go.”

As soon as they exited the door of the apartment they found a Sith officer and two battle droids shaking down two aliens.

“Just our luck,” Shin murmured.

“Okay you alien scum, everybody get up against the wall! This is a raid!” The Sith barked out at a pair of Duros.

“There was a patrol here just yesterday, and they found nothing! Why do you Sith keep bothering us?” One asked in their native language of Durese.

From her position behind the Sith Shin couldn’t see what his face was like. But she watched in cold horror as he raised his blaster pistol and shot the Duros point blank in the head.

“Thats how we Sith deal with smart-mouthed aliens! Now the rest of you filth, against the wall or you’ll end up that this thing!” His gaze swept the hall and landed then landed on Carth and Shin, “whats this? Humans hiding out with alien scum?” His eyes landed on Shin’s vibroblade and then darted to Carths custom blasters, “with a Sith issue vibroblade? Seize them!”

“Oh, we do not have time for this,” Shin groaned as she grabbed the grips of her swords.

As Shin rushed forward two blaster bolts went past her head, close enough to smell the ozone. Both bolts hit the officer center mass. With a brilliant flash Shin both drew the vibroblade and turned it on and cleaved both droids in two in one motion.  
Switching the vibroblade off and sheathing it Shin looked over to Carth, “are you sure you’re just a seat-jocky? With aim like that I would call you a trooper.”

“Gatta know how to fend off boarders and pirates,” Carth offered with a shrug.

Shin looked over to the Duros that still lived, kneeling and hunched over their dead friend.

“Poor Ixgil,” the Duros said in Durese. “He should never have talked back to that Sith.” They looked up at Shin, “thankfully you were here to step in and help us Human. This isn’t the first time the Sith have come in here to cause trouble for us, but hopefully it will be the last.”

Shin offered a sad smile and spoke in Basic, “I’m just glad I could help, but won’t someone come searching for this patrol?”

“Don’t worry,” the Duros stood and scowled at the dead Sith. “I will move them so it looks like they were killed elsewhere. That should throw the Sith of the trail. With any luck, they won’t be bothering us again for a while.”

The Duros did a few quick gestures over their dead friend’s body and then went to work dragging off the Sith first.

Shin dragged Carth to a respectful distance and then spoke, “how thorough where you when you checked out the apartments?”

“Checked the halls, access points, security systems, and marked down patrols,” Carth told her. “That patrol was anomaly.”

“More like you underestimated how racist the Sith are,” Shin murmured. “Anyway, you weren’t thorough enough for my liking. How do you feel about breaking and entering?”

“I’m not a fan.”

“Enemy territory,” Shin told him. “Any one of these apartments could be hiding a Sith surveillance unit. Its better to be safe than sorry, don’t like it than hang back and wait for me.”

“Lets just get this over with,” Carth grumbled.

In the four other apartments are a male Ithorian, a male Quarren, a female Twi’lek, and a female human. Of them only the Human had anything to say.

“Who are you?” She snapped the moment the doors opened. “What are you doing in here? You can’t just come barging into someones home!”

“Sorry, just investigating the area,” Shin told her.

“Thats no excuse,” she march up and jammed her finger into Shin’s chest. “You can’t just go around barging into peoples apartments because you’re curious!” She sighed and slumped her shoulders, “but at least you’re more polite than that pig, Holdan.”

“Who?”

“Just one of Daviks men who can’t keep his hands to himself,” she said with a wave of her hand and a withering sneer. She then smirked, “but all he got for his trouble was a nasty scar from my vibroblade! Too bad I’m the one still paying the price.”

“What do you mean?” Shin asked. She felt an urge to help this woman, to help. Odd.

“I…” She trailed off. “I don’t really want to talk about it. I’m in enough trouble already. Besides, I don’t think I can trust you.”

“You can trust me,” Shin urged. “Maybe I can help.”

The woman looked Shin and Carth over. Shin could see the exact moment that the women made her decision.

“Well,” she said with some reluctance, “I suppose you seem like an alright sort. When I cut Holden it made him back off, but it also embarrassed him in front of his friends. Holdan’s a spiteful little Hutt-slug. He went and put a bounty on my head for what I did! That’s why I’m hiding out here.”

Shin nodded as she felt an ember of anger heat within her, “I’ll see what I can do about that. My name’s Shin by the way.”

“Dia,” she chuckled. “No idea why I even told you all that before my name.

Shin just shrugged and left the apartment with Carth close behind her.

“You didn’t need to do that,” Carth told her.

“Yes, I did,” Shin said firmly.

As Shin and Carth made their way to the exit a male Twi’lek called out to them.

“Well,” he said in Ryl, “I don’t see too many of your kind around here. Most of the residents are illegal aliens. My name is Larrim, by the way.”

“Shin,” she kept her response short.

“I know it's really none of my business,” Larrim said and gestured to his stall, “but you look like someone who might need to purchase one of those new energy shields. They're the latest thing, you know. Very high tech.”

“I know all about energy shields,” Shin gave a wry, knowing smile at Larrim. No matter where she goes in the galaxy a huckster is still a huckster.

“Oh,” Larrim coughed, “okay. Well then, you might be interested in knowing I have one for sale. It isn't cheap, but it could be the difference between life and death.”

Shin nodded and bought two, tossing one to Carth. “Why did you set up here?”

“I run a little shop here in this old building,” he told her, “selling basic equipment to the illegal aliens renting out these apartments.”

“Illegal aliens?”

“Its actually illegal for non-Humans to live up here in the Upper City,” Larrim said with a slight scowl. “Sure a few of us Twi’leks are allowed but its pretty much all Humans. But no self-respecting Upper City Human would live in the apartments of this dump. So the landlord rented out the apartments illegally to aliens. Better than letting them sit empty I guess.”

“Not worried of getting caught?”

“The Taris Authorities turned a blind to this place,” he told her. “A few illegals just weren’t worth the trouble. The Sith seem to feel the same way. Besides, I don’t live here myself. I just run a small business providing supplies to the residents.”

“Mind if I ask a few more questions?”

“I’d rather not, could be bad for business.”

“Okay, I’ll come back if I need anything.”

As they entered the elevator Carth spoke, “that felt like a waist of time.”

“Butter to safe than sorry,” Shin told him. “At least we know that the entire building is safe.”

“Right.”


	3. The Merchant

The first thing that Shin noticed is that the air inside of the apartments was better. Unlike the other City Worlds that she had been to Taris apparently didn’t have any large scale atmospheric engineering. So the air at the altitude of the upper street smelled slightly of sulfur and smog.

“So where are we going first?” Carth asked.

“Lets talk to some merchants first,” Shin told him. “Can’t imagine that the quarantine is good for business.”

The idea was all to true, the first merchant they visited mentioned in her first breath that the Sith confiscated most of her stock.

“Welcome to the Equipment Emporium - finest selection of supplies on all of Taris, at least it was before the Sith took all my best stock,” the female Human greeted cheerily.

“Mind if I ask you a few things?” Shin asked as she looked around at the bare shelves and weapon racks.

“Anything I can do to help a potential customer out,” she said. “What do you want to know?”

“I need some general information on Taris,” Shin said. Deciding the best move was to play her hand of an off-worlder.

“Oh,” the Merchants eyes shown with sympathy, “you’re one of theose off-worlders, aren’t you? Come to Taris for a short business trip and wound up stuck because of the Sith quarantine, right? Oh, you can’t be too happy trapped on an unfamiliar world and all. But Taris isn’t so bad, as long as you stay here in the Upper City. Just avoid the Sith. And stay out of the Lower City. The swoop gangs are totally out of control. Even Davik’s men are having trouble down there.”

“Swoop gangs?” If these where the well known local criminal element then they where the stepping stone to the deeper black market here on Taris that Shin was looking for. “What can you tell me about them?”

The Merchant looked a little put off by the question, the air around her seemingly charged with static. “I don’t have anything good to say about the sweep gangs: zooming around on their swoop bikes, terrorizing the Lower City like a bunch of animals! Things weren’t so bad when the Hidden Beks were running the show around here, but ever since the Black Vulkers rose up the Lower City has been nothing short of a total war zone! The Sith haven’t even bothered trying to enforce order down there, and word on the street is that the Vulkars are even attacking Davik’s people.”

A gang war is good, one side or the other might need some foot soldiers for odd jobs. Then there was this Davik, if his people being attacked is such a big problem then he should be a power player above the gangs. “What can you tell me about Davik?”

By now Shin figured that the Merchant is at least guessing that her business on Taris wasn’t legitimate, but still continues to be helpful.

“Oh,” she smiles awkwardly, “Davik’s a legitimate businessman, if you get my drift: smuggling, slaving, extortion.” She coughs, “they say that he’s a member of the Exchange - you know, that big galactic criminal organization.”  
Carth starts to say something but Shin quickly gestures for him to stay silent.

The Merchant continues as if not noticing, “I have to pay him a protection fee every month, but its reasonable. And I get most of my inventory through Davik and his suppliers,” she smirks and winks, “I’m just smart enough to not ask where it came from.”

Shin gave a knowing smile and nodded, “is Davik working with the Sith?”

The merchant laughs, “Davik hates the Sith as much as anybody - the quarantine has put a real dent in his operations too. But he’s keeping a low profile as long as the occupation lasts. Davik stays out of the way, and the Sith don’t bother him. Swoop gangs could learn a thing or two from this tidy little arrangement, instead of always going after each other.”

This was all good information that could lead to a way off of this rock, but first they needed to find Bastila. “Can you tell me anything about those escape pods that made planet fall?”

“I heard of them crashing all over this area: Upper City, Lower City, and even down in the Under City. Sith probably stripped them clean if Daviks men didn’t get there first.”

“Thanks for the info,” Shin said. “A few medpacs and we’ll be on our way.”

Shin exchanged the credits and left with the purchase and didn’t speak to Carth until they where in an empty alley, “what were you going to say back there?”

“Oh, just that I’ve heard of the Exchange. Bad organization to cross. If anyone has blockade-breaking ships it would be them,” Carth said. “So what now?”

“We get tot the Lower City and look for leads for Bastila down there,” Shin said. “If she was in a pod that crashed up here there wouldn’t be a quarantine, so she should have been in a pod that's a little harder for the Sith to get to. If we’re lucky then she’s in the Lower City dodging or kill Sith patrols and her body count is getting added to the swoop gangs. If we’re moderately lucky she’s running around the Under.”

“If we’re unlucky?” Carth asked.

“Then she’s dead,” Shin said. “I’m not sure even a Jedi could survive a fall from orbit.”


End file.
